V is for Victory
by Aleron's Sword
Summary: I thought that a new spot for me was good, but after finding something else in it, I sleep and wake up in a different time. Whats worse? I'm no longer human when I wake up. Note: Will be continued on DA.
1. Prologue

**Wow...Allow me to say that I'm surprised that this is my NINTH story on this site...I am just amazed on how many ideas I had zipping around in my head. Now, this one is taking a bit of a different approach, starting in the early 1800s. This will be explained in time, so don't flame me for it. This also takes place in New York City's past as well, so I'm kinda winging it in terms of the terrain not affected by the city and the buildings appearances back then. Again, don't hate me if I get something wrong...**

**Lets go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any major company brands. I only own the story and my OC's.**

* * *

><p><p>

_**V is for Victory**_

_**Prologue**_

**Third Person POV:**

New York, July 1, 1812

The sun was just rising over the horizon as the town started to wake. People started leaving their homes heading for work, children running down the sidewalks, heading for school. One of them, a young boy in his post-childhood, was at the rear of a group of students. He was wearing a tan undershirt with a brown vest, along with brown and tan striped pants. A black hat with orange goggles covered his slightly messy brown hair. Even though he was last in the group, he still has a form of joyful aura around him.

A young girl was running down the sidewalk, trying to catch up to the kid. She had blond, shoulder-length hair that was braided into pigtails. She was wearing the average middle class clothing; white dress with matching shoes, a blue bonnet covering her head except the pigtails, and, due to her being short-sighted, wears glasses as well. She also had a bracelet that her mother gave her during her early school days.

The girl was able to catch up, breathing a little heavy from the running. She was able to speak between breaths. "Hey...Lucas," the girl said. "Glad I was...able to...catch up with you..." she said, still breathing hard.

The boy, Lucas, had a smile on his face, then responded "Yeah, good to see you too Julie."

The girl, Julie, was able to catch her breath, then let a smile show on her face. She then started walking besides Lucas. Both of them are really good friends. Each of them always support each other when playing games with other kids. Lucas, however, is the one that wins all the time when playing games. He really can't explain it, but he always feels that no matter on how bad he does, he always pulls out on top. Julie isn't bothered when she loses to Lucas, though sometime he lets her win.

After a few minutes of walking and chatting about stuff in daily life, both kids arrived at the towns school. It was a little larger than other schools, with around five rooms able to hold around seventy students total. The bell on top has yet to ring, meaning they were on time. They both have the same classroom together, so they never have to worry about each other. They both took a seat next to the other, always staying close. Lucas was one who was always wanting to learn something new, for he always listened to the teacher, even when most students were staring off in a different direction or sleeping.

**-6 hours later-**

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. The mob of students swarmed out of the building, all eager to go home. Lucas and Julie left the building as well, but turned the other direction the crowd was going. During class, Lucas told Julie of a small cave he found when he ran from home once.

His mother is a form of over-zealous kind of person for Christianity, preaching day, midday, and night. Lucas may be one for learning new things, but sometimes he wishes his mother would be a little easy on him during preaching. She would end up beating him most of the time if he ends up messing up during preachings, due to him(from her perspective)'insulting the lord'.

Lucas' father, on the other hand, is much more forgiving and kinder. He would normally treat Lucas' wounds from the beatings he would receive. He would often go and get Lucas some toys for him to play with. He would also take him to work sometimes, which would be the towns post-office.

However, both parents were unaware of Lucas' hiding spot for when he runs. Only he and Julie know where it is and she swore to never tell anyone else about it. The cave in question is north of city hall, at least half a mile. Both Julie and Lucas wandered through the woods, Julie holding Lucas' hand tightly, Lucas looking for his spot.

"Lucas?" Julie asked, slightly scared. "Are you sure that its out here?"

"Yes, I'm sure that its out here.," Lucas responded. "Don't worry, I know where I'm going."

"But what if something bad happens?"

"Nothing will happen, I promise. Wait, there it is!" Lucas exclaimed, tugging Julies hand. A few yards away was a small cliff. At the base of it is the cave Lucas pointed out, with the evening light shining in it.

Lucas brought Julie through, entering the cave with the light illuminating the inside. There were natural crystals in the cave, reflecting the light at just the right angle, showing the natural beauty of the place. Both kids were awe-struck at the sight, taking in all that there is of the place. They both continued talking about stuff in daily life. However, there was one thing that caught their attention; a glimmer of light further down the tunnel, past all the crystals. Lucas, being the curious one, decided to see what it was, much to Julies dismay.

"Lucas, where are you going?" Julie questioned.

"I think there's something further down here." answered Lucas. "Beside, I'm not going to do anything bad, just curious."

Lucas ventured further down the tunnel, with less light coming through. He kept walking, slowing down so that he doesn't trip over anything. After walking for a minute, he was able to find the source; some kind stone wall, with a crystal shining at the top. Lucas stared at the crystal embedded at the top in awe. Julie arrived shortly after and stared at the crystal as well. After staring for around twenty or so seconds, Lucas noticed something on the wall. He walked closer to inspect what it was, causing Julie to snap out of her trance.

"Lucas, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I think there is something on this wall." Lucas answered.

He got close enough to see what he spotted on the wall. He could barely make it out, but it was some form of creature, with two spikes forming what looks like a V on top of its head. The rest he couldn't make out. He reached out to touch the figure, to try and find out what the rest of the symbol is. However, upon touching said symbol, the crystal above shone a bright amber color, nearly blinding both kids. Lucas felt something pulling him through the wall. He struggled with all his might to resist the unknown force, but ended up slipping, pulling him through the wall.

After the light faded, only Julie was shown standing at the wall, hands still shielding her eyes. After a few seconds, she brought her hands down, only for her to find that shes alone.

"Lucas? Lucas?" she asked, growing terrified. "Lucas, where are you? LUCAS?"

-0-

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, Lucas lied face-down, on the ground in a much different room. Despite there being no visible way out, there was a hole in the wall that allowed air to come in, along with a small orb of light on the ceiling, casting a soft glow through the room. He started to pick himself up, groaning slightly as he went. After getting to his full height, he gasped and quickly looked around. Instead of seeing Julie next to him, he was alone in the room. taking in the surroundings.

The room was around the same size as an average bedroom, with a surprisingly high ceiling. At the other end of the room was a tan toy-box, with some dolls on top. To the right of it was a slightly taller dresser, with some empty picture frames on it. Across it was a bed that could fit a grown adult comfortably. In the center of the room was a checkered tan and red rug, with a few wooden cubes lying around. Lucas walked around the room, going to the toy-box first. He picked up one of the dolls, in which its head looked like the symbol he touched.

The V was actually the ears, orange in color, cream colored on the outer edge inside the ears, and black in the center. Two big, blue eyes covered most of its face. Both of its hands have only three fingers, while the feet only have two. A pair of what look like wings are on the dolls lower back. All but the hands and feet were cream colored, the rest orange.

Despite the fact that he was trapped in the room, he somehow wasn't panicking. It was like as though something was watching over him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. When he put the doll back on the toy-box, he suddenly felt tired. Seeing the bed to his right– which had a matching pattern as the rug – he walked towards it. He sat down on the bed, noticing on how comfortable it was. He then took off his hat, along with his shoes, and sat them to the side. Afterward, he put his head down on the pillow and almost immediately fell asleep.

-0-

Meanwhile, outside of the room, Julie ran back into town to get help to save Lucas. She was able to memorize the way back when first brought there, and as such, ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She arrived at the towns sheriffs office. She was about to be taken home until she mentioned what happened to Lucas. She brought a few officers to where the cave was but, to her horror, the entrance was collapsed. Julie broke down at that point and tried to dig her way through the rubble, but was ultimately brought back home, tears streaming down her face.

-0-

Lucas slept soundly on the bed, completely unaware of the events happening outside. The orb of light dimmed shortly after he fell asleep, giving enough light for one to see enough in this room. However, despite the calm and quiet scene, something was moving in the room. The view shifts to the toy-box, where one of the dolls, the pointy-eared one, was moving slightly. It turned its blue eyes to the sleeping boy, and blinked, cream colored eyelids sliding on its eyes. The doll then lifted itself up, although uneasily, onto its small feet. It walked to the edge of the toy-box, still looking at the boy. The doll then made itself hover slowly over to the bed, being careful not to lose focus and fall.

It was able to land safely and softly on the bed. After the landing, it looked at the boy with a sad expression, one that would say an apology. It then looked up, breathed out a small sigh, then sucked in some air and softly blew amber-colored flames. The flames didn't go out immediately after, instead hovering as a sphere above the boy. There was no heat emanating from the fireball, but the doll gave one last look of sadness to the sleeping boy, then leaped into the fireball.

Almost immediately the doll was burned to ashes, but the fireball remained. The fireball then started to flatten to where it would cover the whole boy. After getting to the desired size, they fell onto the bed, covering the boy. However, the fire didn't harm the boy or scorch the bed he slept on. Instead, the fire started to glow different colors on parts of his body; orange on the hands and feet, as well as forming a V shape at the top of his head.

The boys pinky-and-ring-fingers, along with his middle-and-index-fingers were fusing together, until there were only three fingers per hand. His feet followed suit, but his middle-ring-and-pinky toes, along with the index and thumb toes fusing until there were only two per feet. His pants turned to ashes, revealing cream colored fur underneath. His shirt followed suit with the same results as well. His hair started to turn to ash as well, but his ears melted into his head. It started to mold itself into the shape the flames were like, the points his new ears, forming the same V shape as the doll.

He then started to shrink, his arms and legs growing shorter and bulbous, his eyes growing larger, until his body was the same shape as the doll. He rolled over in his sleep, as a pair of wing-like tails popped out of his lower back. The flames died down, and in it's place was not a boy, but a creature. A small slip of paper was floating down after the fire, looping occasionally, until it landed on its body. In small handwriting, a single word could be made out of the charred paper: Victini.

And thus, the two hundred year slumber begins for young Lucas.

-0-

1813: Everyday after Lucas was sealed in the room, Julie would come to the site of the caves entrance, praying that she would see Lucas again someday.

1814: The war with the British results in the Capitol Building being set ablaze.

1822: Julie marries at the age of 18, though deep inside she still hopes to see Lucas again.

1825: Erie Canal completed. Major achievement which made New York and New York City ascend commercially.

1830: "Underground Railroad" established.

1837: Depression begins with "Panic of 1837".

1846: War with Mexico.

1850: Compromise of 1850 admits California as a free state, but with the Fugitive Slave Law enacted.

1859: Oregon admitted as state.

1860: July 14: Julie dies at the age of 56 due to sickness.

Nov. 6: Lincoln elected president.

1861: First shot of the Civil War fired, sparking war between the Union and Slave states.

1864: April 9: General Lee Surrenders.

April 14: Lincoln is shot, dies the next day.

May: Remaining Confederate armies surrender. End of the Civil War.

1870: 15th amendment ratified, giving black, but not women, the right to vote.

1889: Washington admitted as state.

1903: Wright Brothers first flight.

1914: WWI begins in Europe.

1917: U.S. Enters WWI

1918: WWI ends.

1929: Stock markets crash, Great Depression begins.

1939: WWII starts in Europe.

1941: December: Japanese bomb Pearl Harbor. U.S. Declares war on Japan.

1945: End of WWII.

1949: NATO established.

1963: Kennedy assassinated.

1973: End of Vietnam War.

**July 1, 2012: End of two-hundred year slumber.**

-0-

**I know that this last stretch was an infodump, but I wanted to show all the important events that happened while Lucas slept. The poll on my profile will determine on how the next chapter will play out in terms of characters.**


	2. A New Time

**I thank you all who voted on my poll. As such, characters from my stories will make an appearance in my other stories as well. This decision will not affect them plot-wise, but will affect which character meets who.**

**Review time!**

**Tam007: The time-line was to shown some important events in history that passed while Lucas slept. Those don't give hints on any part of this story at all.**

**NanoCarp: 1. Same as above. 2 & 3. Sorry, got a little ahead of myself when it came to publishing it.**

**Cyberfire22: Thanks and I probably will.**

**Tanon: Man, sorry about the past/present tense. And Lucas does have a few flaws. I'm just not sure what they are yet...=P**

**Addie Marie Jones: Thanks.**

**Lets go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any major company brands. I only own the story and my OC's.**

**Beta-Reader: NanaCarp:**

-0-

_**V is for Victory**_

_**Chapter 1: A New Time**_

**Third Person POV:**

New York City Central Park, July 3, 2012

The city that never sleeps was in the middle of a thunderstorm. Despite the weather, people still traveled on the sidewalks, although with umbrellas. Those without would often use newspapers as makeshift umbrellas. Traffic was congested as always, mainly with taxis ferrying people to their destinations. There were a few people in the park during the storm, mainly running to try and get to dry spots in the area.

One person, however, was close to a stone cliff in the park. His black hair was wet from the rain, same as his clothes, as he was in a black tank-top with red sweatpants along with black Nike shoes as well. A boombox sat nearby – with some plastic covering it to shield it from the rain, as well as a CD case and the boombox's bag underneath – that was playing some music that he was going in tune with. However, he wasn't dancing to it, he was using it to keep a rhythm going. He was doing quick jabs, followed by a swift kick in the air every three jabs. He was not only exercising, but practicing some close combat techniques as well. He kept this routine up until the song on the boombox ended.

The teen walked to the boombox and lifted the plastic then reached for the CD case. He held it in his hand before opening it, showing a CD that was made after he became famous. The title of the CD; Marcus: Staying Fit, was written on the front, with a picture of him doing a right jab. He made this fitness disc shortly after becoming famous, mainly to not only have him and everyone else stay in shape, but to try and teach a bit of self-defense as well. He was on a form of vacation in New York, but over the course of his stay, he signed at least forty of his CD's for fans.

"Heh, been a while since I listened to this." he muttered under his breath.

The teen, Marcus, opened the case while under the plastic sheet. Popping the CD out of its holder, he pressed the open button on the boombox, taking out the current disc to put his disc in. He puts the CD in and closes the lid. Hitting the play button, he lowers the plastic back down and returns to his spot. The disc started up and Marcus went to following what he put on it. He started doing swift jabs like the last song, but done a little sweeping kick after a few. About half a minute in, he closed his eyes, and let himself go with the music. He was adding some swinging kicks, as well as hooks, along with a kick outwards.

He didn't, however, notice that he was getting closer to the cliff he was exercising around. It was until after an outward kick that he noticed, his foot connecting with a spot on the wall. The wall shattered from the force of the kick, sending a cloud of dust everywhere. Marcus regained his focus before starting to cough from the dust.

"Damn! Forgot my own leg stren – huh?" he started, but noticed something as the dust cleared.

In place of the wall was some kind of caves entrance. Marcus was surprised that he, unintentionally, found something interesting. He walked back to the plastic sheet, lifted it up and unzipped a pocket in his bag. He reached in, fishing for his flashlight. After several unsuccessful results, he was able to get it. He lowered the plastic back down and walked over to the cave. Clicking the light on, he was in awe of what was inside. The light from the flashlight was being reflected by natural crystals, each a different color, showing a rainbow of colors.

"Holy...Jesus Almighty..." Marcus was able to say, completely lost for words. He slowly stepped into the cave, wanting to see how many there are. Everywhere he swept the light, there would be a spectacle of lights. After walking for a few seconds, a grin could be seen spreading on his face, and it was growing wider with each passing second. The grin didn't last long though, as his light fell upon something at the end of the cave. It was a bright amber crystal at the top of a stone wall, just barely within his reach. He looked up at it, thinking on what to do with it.

After looking at the crystal, he lowered the light to the middle of the wall. What he saw peaked his curiosity. There was some symbol on the wall, almost in the shape of a form of 'V'. Marcus reached out to touch the symbol, going to see if there was anything else beneath it. Upon touching the wall though, something clicked and the sound echoed throughout the cave. He jumped slightly and waved his flashlight around, trying to find the source of the noise. Another sound caught his attention and he snapped to it.

The sound was coming from the wall. A crack was visible on it, and it was spreading. Pieces of the wall were falling out as the wall started to crumble. Marcus was backing away from it, ready to bolt if the cave was to follow suit. The crumbling continued, with larger and larger chunks of the wall coming out. A cloud of dust started to build, blocking what was happening. The sound of the wall collapsing was almost deafening, but after a few seconds, the sound subsided and shortly after the dust settled down. In place of the wall was another opening, with a soft glow coming from it.

Marcus slowly walked forward, being careful of any more potential debris that could fall. He stepped through the hole, walking into a small, slightly bright-colored room. A tan and red rug on the floor, with a toy-box on the other end of the room, along with a matching color dresser to the right of it. He shined his flashlight to the right, and froze when it fell on the only bed in the room.

There was some kind of creature on the bed. He was a little surprised that there was something alive in this room, despite it looking like that air would've ran out. He could hardly tell, but it looked like it was sleeping, despite the barrage of noise from the wall collapsing. When he was able to snap out of his trance, he looked around for anything else of value. He stopped when he heard a small yawn.

**Lucas' POV:**

Mhm…that was such a nice sleep. Though I had the weirdest dream. I seen some kind of pillars made of metal reaching the sky, along with horseless carriages. People no longer wore high-class clothes, instead wearing shirts with strange patterns. There were also strange things that made sound from bowls as well. Lanterns were replaced with weird wands that emit light without oil.

My body was feeling weird, so I stretched a bit to get rid of it. After the stretch though, that feeling was still there, but I noticed a couple more on my lower back. Before I could try to reach it though, there was some kind of bright light in my eyes. Instinctively, I brought my hands up to shield my eyes from the blinding light, wondering what it was. The light went away, allowing me to lower my arms and open my eyes. I was still in the same room I was sucked into, but it seemed a little…bigger. I looked to where the light came from and seen that someone else was in here. Even though he was a giant, I still decided to be friendly to him.

"Hi." I said simply, waving as well.

He jumped a little, from what, I don't know. He then ran a hand through his hair, muttering about something. During this, I noticed that the wall that brought me here was gone. I smiled a bit and went to jump off the bed to go home. I looked over the edge and...woo, that's a long drop. I still jumped anyway, and I thought I saw the giant flinch from the jump. I landed on my feet, though the room is much larger than I remember. Before I could start walking, the giant was able to speak.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going back home." I answered.

"But…do you know where it is?" he responded.

I froze. I just realized that mom and dad are going to be questioning where I was last night. I know that mom's going to beat me when I get home. Even dad won't be too happy about this as well. And Julie...she's probably freaking out about me as well. I took off running, climbing over the pile of rocks and into the cave. The giant was calling out to me, but I kept running, hoping to get back home and(hopefully)lessen the punishment. I ran as fast as I could to try and leave this cave. The entrance was the same, although with a few rocks in the way. I clambered over them as well and exited the cave. It was raining, but I still kept running.

"Hey kid! Wait!" I heard the giant yelling.

I turned around to see the giant running towards me, face slightly red from running to catch up to me.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed. "I have to get home so that I can try and get out of more trouble."

"Where _is_ your home?" he fired at me.

I turned around, ready to point in the direction of my house, but stopped when I did. I was at the edge of the forest, but instead of the small stone buildings of home, there were pillars of glass. There were also horseless carriages going in different directions on strange paths. People were holding thick pieces of paper and strange coverings over their heads, shielding them from the rain.

I was glued to my spot, ignoring the rain pelting my body. I was trying to process all that was before me, how all of these strange things came out in a single night. I wanted to know where I was now, not even recognizing the area anymore. I turned back around to face the giant, but stopped after noticing something in a puddle. There was some kind of creature looking back at me. I blinked and raised my right arm, the reflection following. My eyes grew a little with the reflection doing as well, then brought my hand up. Instead of my human hand, I had only three fingers. I did the same thing with my other hand with the same results. I panicked, looking over my body, seeing that I wasn't even in my own body anymore. My feet were different as well, only having two toes per foot. I turned around and noticed that the 'weird' feeling from before were a pair of wing-like tails.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard the giant ask.

I turned around with tears in my eyes. He raised an eyebrow at me, wondering what was wrong. "Mister, where am I…What am I?" I asked, trying to hold back the crying. His eyebrow arced higher, making me think he's going to do something.

"You're in New York City, and I'm not sure what you are to be honest." he answered calmly.

I was confused on his answer. New York? This place can't be home…I decided to ask what day it was as well.

"Uhm…Well, what day is it?"

"July third, why?"

"What year as well?"

"2012. Why do you ask?"

-0-

**Geez, I just can't seem to stay away from cliffhangers. Anyway, for those '2012' nuts out there(I do not intend on offending anyone), I do _not_ believe in that crap. Just look back to last month.**


End file.
